Grant Me a Wish
by Purr
Summary: Fruits BasketSM. Akito's explanation of his actions and his way of redeeming himself for past sins committed against a perosn he cared about. complete


AN: Let's see ^^;; I wrote a Yuki/Usagi, a Kyou/Usagi, so it wouldn't be fair to all the other delicious bishies of Fruits Basket. But I think that most of you will be surprised at the pairing though ^_^ Another one shot by the way, but maybe I'll be inspired to write a sequal, who knows. I'll be moving to Toronto this week, so depending on how things go over there I might not be able to update for a while.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Grant Me a Wish  
  
Do you believe in fairies? Don't give me that look. I know I don't seem like the type of person to believe in magic but given the life that I have to lead, believing in fairies doesn't seem that shocking compared to the madness of the Soma house.  
  
Do you believe in reincarnation? Because I believe in that too. I think that's where I met my fairy; in my previous life. I have dreams about that life. Of course Hatori and the others always thought that it was just a hallucination, a side effect of my chronic fever and the cocktail of drugs I have to take every single day.  
  
They don't know anything. No one not even Yuki knows about this. I have proofs you know, proofs about my life before the Soma family; the life where I met my fairy. I used to dream every night about her. Everyone thinks that it is Yuki who is my night and day, it was fun to keep that illusion for a while. No, my fairy is the one who I obsess about, the one who I talk to all alone in that lavish house where everyone pretends not to exist, the one who I see behind closed lids in dreams of passion and in dreams of pain. More exhilarating than seeing the blood on Yuki's back or the rage in Kyou's eyes, she's the drug that keeps me addicted to this rotten life.  
  
Let me tell you a little secret, something just between you and me. No one knows anything about me, does that surprise you? But I have millions of secretes; little things about every member of the Soma family. They don't know that I know so much things about them, but I do. It's the link between them and me, the price for suffering for their sins, the price for having my little fairy in my palm.  
  
I know that I used to hold her tight. This of course was in our previous life. I know because I know, just like a baby knows when it's hungry. I've seen her look into my eyes with love. I've felt my arms around her supple body, molding her tiny figure into mine. I was her whole world back then. She loved me and only me, her lips told me that every time I kissed her. I think that we even had a baby girl together, a little girl just like her mother. Pink hair, large red eyes and a mischievous smile just like her mother's. Chibi-Usa, I think that was what we decided to call her.  
  
But you know what? She was never born. Don't ask me how I know. She was the future if I had married my little fairy. But something came between us. or rather someone. It makes you wonder doesn't it, why choices are made like that. I knew that she had my heart right from the very beginning, and I thought that I had hers. She said that I did, but apparently I couldn't keep it safe enough. If only I had known, I would've locked it away in chains and locks.  
  
She fell out of love with me, my little fairy with the golden hair and sapphire eyes. She still loved me but she wasn't in love with me anymore. She was in love with someone else. Do you know what kind of person she fell in love with? You'll laugh if you hear this. She fell in love with a murderer. I know it's pretty shocking isn't it? Isn't it ironic? Did I tell you that she was a super heroine by the name of Sailormoon?  
  
Of course to her he wasn't a killer at all. To her, he was anything but a killer. He was just like her, she said, someone who defended justice just like the scouts but in a different way. She told me that she didn't want to be tied down by destiny. She yelled at me that day, when we had one of our numerous fights about him, it was the first time she slapped me. I didn't slap back just in case you're wondering. I think I was too shocked to do anything but stare at her. I think she regretted her action, but I never knew since she walked away.  
  
What better thing to drown your sorrows in than alcohol right? I got drunk that night, very drunk, so drunk that I didn't even recognize her when she came to look for me in the little hellhole of a bar. It wasn't a place where a fairy like her should be in, especially at that time of the night. But I guess she wanted to apologize to me very bad. I didn't know that it was her, I swear. No proper girl should've come to a place like that where the scum hang around like leeches. It wasn't my fault, really. I thought she was just another one of those women looking for a costumer.  
  
People were cheering when I took her right then and there. I could see their faces in my dream; beer bottles raised up in salute when I ripped down the middle of her dress. Her screams were like the honey, I never hesitated one second in raping her, I thought she was just another whore who had her blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
I woke up in a dumpster. Actually I didn't wake up, someone punched me hard enough to make me throw up what little beer I still retained in my body. It was him, the famous assassin who stole my little fairy. To say that he used me as a punching bag would be the understatement of the year. I could barely craw out of the ally by the time he finished with me. Will you find it funny if I tell you that at thet time I had no idea why I was beaten like that?  
  
I thought that nothing could be worse than that until I received a call from the hospital, my hospital. Apparently a young woman was just brought in last night, a rape victim who was in a terrible condition, broken bones, torn muscles and to top it all of a fractured skull that resulted in a concussion.  
  
I called in sick that day, can you blame me? It took three days to sleep off the alcohol and another five days to gain enough strength back to pick up the phone and call the sailor scouts. They got the shock of their lives when they saw me bandaged from head to toe like a mummy. I told the story from start to finish of how she met the other man, fell in love with him, and broke up with me. Of course I didn't tell them I raped a woman and that woman was my Usagi, because I didn't even know it was her. But I did tell them that it was her new love who did this to me.  
  
Will you be surprised if I tell you they wanted revenge for me? I stopped them. They started to cry when I told them in a broken voice that I would let my little fairy go if she found happiness with her new love. I didn't want anything else except for her to be happy. They were all moved by this, who wouldn't? It wasn't everyday to see a prince cry, and cry for love too.  
  
The scouts didn't contest my decision to leave my little fairy behind, no but they offered me something else. They bounded her to me, using all of their combined magic. To sacrifice my love for her happiness deserved a award so they said. If I couldn't have her love in this life, they promised me that she would be mine in the next.  
  
So this is how I came to have my fairy in this life. I will not make the stupid mistake of letting her go again. I will lock her within my heart always, a place where no one will see her or hear her. A place where I will be the center of her world again.  
  
It wasn't me who found my fairy in this life. After all, I'm too sick to get out of bed half of the time. No, it was just by chance that I saw her and snatched her away from that cat's dirty paws. Kyou was playing in the yard with Yuki and the other Junnish children. Surprising isn't it, but when they were young the Cat and Mouse were best friends. It wasn't my fault that they fell out, if they hadn't seen my precious one, I could've let them stay friends. I had the power to do that.  
  
It was Kyou's turn to seek in that childish game of 'Hid and Go Seek'. I watched from my window as all the other kids ran around looking for places to hid. Can you believe that I was jealous of them then? There was nothing I wanted more than to join them, but now things are different. There's nothing in the world that can part me from my one and only. I don't care that I have to stay in bed as long as I can hold her in my hand. She's my secret.  
  
Like I said, it was the neko's turn to seek. You would think that with a cat's curious nature it wouldn't take the baka that long to find the others. But as luck turned out, he fell into the pond in the garden. When the adults finally managed to haul him out, he was unconscious already. We all know how cats hate the water. His mother was in a panic and Yuki refused to leave his side. We had to call the ambulance because he swallowed so much of the muddy water. I was fascinated though; no one noticed that I had slipped out of my room. When they did see me however, it was too late to stop me and no one dared to lay a hand on my head as I walked to where Kyou was lying on the ground.  
  
I was the only one who saw the little marble shaped crystal he held in his hand. It took all of my strength to wretch it out of his little fist even though he was unconscious. I left quite a few red marks on his hand when I forced his fingers off. Everyone saw me when I took the little thing away from Kyou, but no one said anything. They all pretended not to see, except for Yuki who was glaring at me. I think that I smirked back and whispered to him to treasure his time with his baka neko.  
  
Kyou was in the hospital for two days, the adults came back not saying anything to me. But I knew already. They gossiped about the mad ravings the neko had when he was in bed. How his red eyes opened without seeing, hands reaching out for something called the genzoushou. The rest of the family just shook their head and even though no one mentioned it, they were thinking about locking him up, after all it was never safe to give the cat so much freedom.  
  
I had something else in mind however. I knew what the genzoushou was. After I was alone that night, I took out the crystal I stole from Kyou. It was a pretty little thing, but nothing special. At least nothing special if you just look at it normally. The adults would just think that it was a pretty glass ball that we kids used to play with. But if you look carefully the crystal is nothing but ordinary. I know this because I've seen its powers in my previous life.  
  
It's smaller then what I dreamt about though. And it has lost its radiance, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered to me was the little being trapped inside the crystal. I may be sick but I have a perfect vision. I knew when I first saw her that she was my fairy, trapped inside the core of her own crystal. She was as exquisite as I remembered her in my dream. Her golden hair tied up in those ridiculous round balls at the sides of her head. Her hands were clasped against her heart. I couldn't see her eyes though since they were closed but I knew that they would be the bright sapphires I loved before.  
  
I was happy, for the first time since I was born, I finally found something that belonged to me and me alone. She was all mine again. Only one thing weighted down on me, why was she trapped? What could I do to release her from her crystal prison? Would she grant me a wish like a real fairy? I already knew what I want to wish for when she finally opens those blue eyes of hers. I wish that she would be mine forever.  
  
Then Kyou came back. I saw him from my window as he walked around the garden looking for something. I knew what he was looking for; he was looking for MY fairy. I had to do something. He knew that she existed and that shouldn't be, for I was the only person who should know. I had to do something, and so I did.  
  
It was at the New Year's celebration that I broke him. In front of everyone I took off his bracelet. I didn't really hate him; I just wanted everyone else to hate him. I broke him, I know I did because he never came back to look for my fairy. His mother committed suicide that year, his relationship with Yuki fell apart at the funeral, and he ran away. That was what I wanted and I was pleased with the results. As long as he didn't come back, I would leave him alone.  
  
And I kept my promise, I never bothered him every again. I heard that he was living with his shishou outside of the Main House and he was happy. I was happy for awhile and when I was happy the rest of the family were happy. or rather not as tense as normally. My fairy was still trapped in the crystal, I would talk to her everyday, and I would've done everything to see her even blink. One night I had a worse fever than I did normally and in anger I took her pretty crystal ball and smashed it against the wall. Nothing happened, not even the slightest crack on the smooth surface. I couldn't bear to look at it, I was ashamed for acting like that and mad that nothing I do could get a reaction from her. So at last I set it down carefully next to my pillow where I could see her easily.  
  
Then Yuki came. I knew that he didn't come on his free will. I asked him to come to me and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Everyone in the Soma family were my puppets, if not attached to me physically then mentally, especially the ones with the curse of the Junnish. He came and I could see the terrified and reluctant look on his face; he never forgave me for what I did to Kyou even though Kyou hated him with equal passion as he hated me. I saw him beseechingly tug on Hatori's hand but not even Hatori could do anything.  
  
He knelt next to me rather bravely. I didn't say anything but to look at him, I know that I can be quite intimidating when I'm silent. Yuki putted on a rather good show since he wasn't shivering with fear like some of the younger kids and tried to make small talk. I didn't answer back, I enjoyed his fear. I closed my eyes after awhile, even my eyes dry out and turn red when I don't blink. I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I was woken up by a bright engulfing light.  
  
I acted without thinking. I felt like a tigress protecting her young as I slapped Yuki hard across the face. In his shock he dropped the crystal he was admiring in his hand. I jumped on him, don't be fooled by my appearance, I might have been feverish but madness is a great source of strength. Yuki didn't do anything when I was pounding and kicking him. It was my scream that made Hatori come running in; Yuki was already unconscious by then.  
  
He suffered worse than Kyou. Two broken ribs and three stitches on the head but he deserved it. Not only had he saw my previous one, he had done what I couldn't do. The crystal cracked at his touch. I was jealous, mad, frustrated, and desperate. I wanted it to be me who made the crack, the one who succeeds in freeing her from her mindless sleep. So I turned all of my anger on Yuki. I knew better than to punish him physically now, it was much sweeter to play with his fragile mind. I wanted to make sure that he would forget her.  
  
My torments worked since Yuki moved out with Shigure after a few years and I was left alone with my fairy, and I was happy again and sad. I watched as my beautiful one sat there on the small pedestal I ordered for her collecting dust, not even giving the dullest glitter in the light. I was jealous again, but this time not because someone had discovered her. No I was jealous of something else.  
  
It was around this time that Yuki found Tohru and Kyou moved in with Shigure. I noticed the changes she was brought about in those two. She was able to erase all the scars I put into them. I hated her for what she could do. I wanted to break her for completely different reasons, so I plotted again. I planned for her to betray Kyou and tear up the family again. I thought it was a perfect plan and it almost worked.  
  
Surprising isn't it. I was bested out of my own game. I don't think that I've felt more humiliated than when the three of them came to confront me. Kyou was still too bitter to see me but Yuki was there with her. I didn't want to see them, any of them. Seeing them remind me that I am a failure, a failure in bring my fairy alive, a failure even at a simple task of tearing apart my family.  
  
I ordered Hatori to erase her memories but they rebelled against me. It wasn't physical, no they would never harm the person who suffers for them. They dealt blows that was much more painful. What did I know about love? I was betrayed by the one I loved the most in my previous life and I was avoided by everyone in this one. Even my little fairy doesn't want my attention. How can a person not be crazy? I think that I turned out rather well with just my bitterness and hatred.  
  
I let them go at the end. It was an useless struggle. I didn't want their pity, I didn't want anything from them. What could I've done, force Hatori to erase all their memories of each other. That would pacify me for a while then I would regret and hate myself every time I see them. So I chose to sit here by myself.  
  
It's quiet today, not just the tense silence that I'm normally used to, but a true peacefulness. No doubt because the rest of the Junnish all went over to Shigure's to celebrate Tohru's victory over me. I don't care now, let them have what I can't have. I think that I've come to accept that now. Don't get me wrong, what Tohru said hasn't changed me at all, but it has opened my eyes to my own limits.  
  
Goodbye my little fairy, I'll finally accept my defeat. I'm not the one you love, I'm sorry to have you suffer my company for so long. Maybe this is the price I have to pay for the sins I've committed against you in our previous life. But know this, I did everything out of love for you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Closing his eyes, he never noticed the crystal that is bathing in the sun pulse with a prenatural glow.  
  
AN: I hope that everything's clear ^^;; I didn't write this fic to confuse anyone just to let you know ^^;; But if you are confused let me know and I'll try my best to explain ^^;; 


End file.
